


Distance be damned.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I just think OiHina really love each other, Kinda, Lalafest2k21, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, slightly based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Oikawa really is trying his best to not miss Shouyou so much but his dreams, his phone and his heart won't let him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Distance be damned.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalathebambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/gifts).



> HAPPY LALAFEST 2K21!!!! or also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY [Lala!](https://twitter.com/lalathebambi) Make sure you give Lala and the [OiHina Zine](https://twitter.com/oihinazine) some love!!1
> 
> I promise one day I'll finish the Ouran OiHina for you! But you can have this fluffly one shot as bday present! I also hope the rest of the OiHina nation enjoy this!
> 
> This fic is slightly based on this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/jigglysnek/status/1342087478748975104?s=20) cause it fucking kills me everytime xD

_ “…but thanks to meeting you, I’m in a super-duper awesome mood!” Shouyou says smiling at him. Oikawa leans down to kiss him and just when he’s lips are about to meet the other’s beautiful lips his alarm starts ringing. _

Oikawa opens his eyes and tries to blink away the remnants of sleep.

This is the eighth time he has had this dream since meeting Shouyou in the beautiful beach of Rio de Janeiro. He knows he probably has this dream because he really does miss the small orange head. Or maybe it was the fact that before he left Hinata Shouyou had confessed that he had always harbored a crush on Oikawa and if he could, if Oikawa was willing, Shouyou will try his best to make a relationship work between the two of them.

Distance be damned.

Oikawa had nodded and pulled Shouyou closer to him before Shouyou could even finish asking. There was something about Shouyou. A bright light pulling moths closer and closer to him, till it turned all consuming. Oikawa felt like the luckiest man alive that the light had decided to love him back. Six months in and even though the distance is hard, his mind makes sure to let him see Shouyou even when he’s asleep.

Oikawa is sure he has never felt this way about anyone.

He wants to hop on a plane every chance he can and just go to Rio any time he can but Shouyou you won’t allow it. He constantly tells him that he can save up and buy his plane ticket to San Juan: “There’s two people in this relationship, Oikawa-san! I said I was going to make it work and I will! Not that being with you is work, meu amor! You make everything so much better—” And Shouyou can really go on forever about how in love he is with Oikawa and as happy as Oikawa is to hear him, he too wants to tell Shouyou how amazing he is, how much he loves him, how he wants to spend the rest of his life—

_ Woah there, let’s slow it down a little, okay?  _ He mentally reprimands himself. But really, he can’t help it. Shouyou makes it so easy to love him more and more every day.

Sometimes after a hard practice or a lost game, he wants nothing more than to drive those goddamn 44 hours or just take the damn plane and see Shouyou, crawl into his arms and let him pet his hair and softly say. “You played your best; you did your best. Want me to kiss it all better?”

Or sometimes, he wants Shouyou to be in his bedroom, naked and flushed all over from their lovemaking. Smiling at him as he asks, “Wanna go again?” even when Oikawa is sure he has exhausted him. Oikawa only smiles, drinks some Gatorade and gives it his all just as he does on the volleyball court.

Before his mind starts to wander to the amazing times, he has with Shouyou, there’s a knock on his door. He gets up, ready to kill whoever dared to interrupt his Shouyou fantasy time, when he opens the door to find the orange head he had just been thinking about.

“Shou-chan?!” Oikawa exclaims as Shouyou jumps at him, kissing him in the cheek and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“HI! I missed you, Oikawa-san!” Another kiss to his other cheek, “I missed you so much! Oikawa-san! Come on! Haven’t you missed me?”

“Baby! Of course, I have missed you! I’m just surprised you’re here mi amor!” Oikawa finally snaps out of it and kisses Shouyou slowly. Shouyou kisses him and it’s honestly like no time at all has passed between them. When they pull away, Oikawa rests his forehead on Shouyou and stares into his eyes.

“Senti sua falta, meu rei.” Shouyou whispers against his lips. He gives a few pecks that Oikawa relishes in listening to Shouyou whisper sweet nothings to him. Oikawa smiles and takes it all as he moves backwards towards his couch with Shouyou on top of him.

“Shou, you know my Portuguese is bad… but are you calling me your king?” Oikawa asks and then pulls Shouyou closer to him. Shouyou’s face reddens, and Oikawa squishes his cheeks as he pouts.

“I’m sorry! I just always think of you as the Grand King and well now you’re mine sooo…” the younger man looks away, and Oikawa can see his ears are a little pink. He leans up and laps on the outside of Shouyou’s ear, making him moan and buck a little against Oikawa’s crotch.

“Mmm, vamos mi amor, no seas tímido, me encanta cuando te sonrojas,” Oikawa whispers in Shouyou’s ears. He really likes the way Shouyou shivers with his words and he just  _ knows  _ that Shouyou definitely understood his words.

“Oh, so you like it when I blush, huh?” Shouyou grinds a little more against him, “What else do you like, mi rey?” It was now Oikawa’s turn to blush. Shouyou had been studying Spanish so he could communicate and joke around with Oikawa’s teammates and Oikawa adored that about him but now he would be deprived of Shouyou’s cute pouts and blushes when he will call him ‘sol’ or ‘tesoro’ or ‘lo mejor que me ha pasado’.

“Awww, come on, meu amor! I promise I’ll always blush when you tell me I’m the best thing to ever happen to you,” Shouyou says and Oikawa realizes he had spoken his thoughts.

“Oh? Is that the only time you’ll blush for me, Chibi-chan?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Shouyou’s smirk is enough for Oikawa to put his hands under Shouyou’s thighs as Shouyou wraps his legs around his waist and takes them to the bedroom.

Tonight the only distance between them will be when they stop making love.

* * *

**_New message from: Mi Sol_ **

**_Oikawa-san… I miss you!_ **

Attached to the message is a selfie of Shouyou looking into the camera, laying down on the bed. It's midday for them both and while Oikawa is out having lunch with some of his teammates, Shouyou is laying in his bed in Rio, shirtless and smiling innocently. Oikawa knows that around this time, Pedro is out for classes and this is the one-time of the day Shouyou must  _ ahem  _ get a little dirty with Oikawa, even if it’s over text. Even though they had spent all last weekend cuddled together in bed, Oikawa can truly honestly say he misses Shouyou so much.  _ Again. _

Oikawa doesn’t think when he lifts his training shorts up and snaps a pic of his half hard dick until one of his teammates says: “Toto! ¡¿Que te pasa?!”

“Oops, perdón, me despido, porque mi amor me necesita!” He says as goodbye. Shouyou really does need him.

With that, Oikawa drops a few bills on the table and makes a very uncomfortable but very fast walk to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or buy me a [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)


End file.
